The Dunk Tank
by Charolette Ink
Summary: "Do I really have to do this Tails?" "Sonic you'll be fine, I've already told you!" Doubting Tails, Sonic looked at the metal tank full of water. 'I am going to die'.


The Dunk Tank

"How long do I have to stay in there?" a nervous blue hedgehog asks. "Sonic, it's not deep. You can touch the bottom." The two-tailed fox said slightly annoyed.

Sonic looked back at the contraption that would plunge him into the shallow 3ft bucket of water. "And why am I doing this again?" Sonic asks, still doubting his safety near the water. Tails closes his eyes and sighed. "It's a fund raiser for the school. I've already told you 17 times and I have been counting!"

"Why me! Why can't you or Knuckles go in there! How about Shadow? I'd spend 20 bucks on dunking him, personally." Sonic said trying to get out of going into the water. "How about Rouge? There are plenty, _plenty_, of people who would just dunk her to see her in a bikini. Or really any type of swim wear."

Tails shook his head. "We voted you. We figured lots of people would pay good money to dunk you." Sonic cocked an eyebrow at Tails. "How much did Shadow pay you to get me in there?" "Sonic, why would I take a bribe to get you in there?" Tails asks trying to act innocent as he hid the stack of hundred behind him.

"I guess you're right." Sonic paused. "How much did Knuckles say he'd spend?" "Sonic! Just get in there!" The pilot commanded to end the conversation before he spilled the news of the $50 deposit Knuckles made to have a shot to dunk Sonic first.

Sonic approached the dunk tank. As he looked at it, it felt as if he shrunk while the fair toy grew. He took an audible gulp and climbed up the ladder. Sonic took a seat on the white break-away seat. "I am going to hell."

People and animals from the area began to line for a chance to dunk their hero. "Now Sonic," Tails saying a few last minute pointers. "This game is actually harder than it looks, so you won't get dunked that much." Sonic sighed in relief. "Oh, and you're allowed to heckle anyone you know if they miss. So when Knuckles misses, you can say anything you want. Within reason, of course."

Sonic smirked. "So, I'm allowed to torment people like Shadow and Knuckles when they miss." Tails nodded. "Yep, and then they'll get mad, buy more tries, and miss again. They'll get a few times, but they'll miss more times then hit the button." Tails leaned closer to Sonic. "Don't tell anyone, but you have to hit the button really hard to get in to dunk someone."

"Hey Tails! I'm ready to dunk Sonic!" shouted the red echidna. "Ready Knuckles?" Tails said giving Knuckles 5 soft balls.

Knuckles took a pitchers stance. The ball launched before Sonic had a chance to blink. Sonic smirked. "Is that the best you got Knuckle-head?" _This will be good,_ Sonic thought.

Knuckles glared. "That was dumb luck!" he shouted. "Obviously!" Sonic taunted sarcastically. Knuckles' voice rose. "Are you suggesting I can't throw?" "Well I'm not saying you can."

"That's IT!" Another soft ball launched and hit the top edge of the button. "Is that it?" As the last words exited Sonic's mouth, Knuckles launched his last ball. It took out part of the fabric around the button, but Sonic was still standing.

Knuckles left grumbling. Sonic began to laugh. "That was great, Tails! Knuckles didn't think that would happen, know do he?" Tails looked up at Sonic and smiled. "Yeah, that was pretty funny."

The next few people tried their best to dunk their hero, but Sonic stayed on the break-away board. Sonic's time in the dunk tank came down to the last 10 minutes of the hour, and yet no one dunked him yet.

"Nice try, you'll get it next time." Sonic told a young girl who just missed on all of her tries. "Okay, who's next?" Sonic yelled ready to face the next challenge.

"Our next challenger is…" Tails looked around. Almost everyone had spent all their money trying to dunk Sonic. "I guess that's it buddy. You can get out now if you want."

"WAIT! I WANT TO DUNK SONNIICC!" A high pitched voice yelled. Sonic gulped. He wasn't afraid that Amy would dunk him. He was just afraid that she would chase him after his shift in the dunk tank.

"Okay Amy, that'll be $0.50 for one throw or $1 for three throws." Tails said. Amy took out her wallet. "How about 9 throws for 3 bucks?" she asked. "Sure." Tails put the money in the fund box.

"Ready Amy?" Sonic smirked. "Get ready to get wet!" Amy threw her first ball. She completely missed the target. "Hahaha, is that all you got Ames?" Sonic was dying to heckle someone other than Knuckles all day. Looks like Amy was going to receive all of the torture! "I thought you were going to dunk me."

Amy glared as she gripped her next ball. She launched the ball as if it was a missile and barely hit the target. "Come on Amy! I've seen Knuckles throw better!"

Before another breathe was taken, Amy's 3rd ball was thrown. "Really Amy? This game is easy enough that even Cream could conquer it on her first try!"

"That's it!" Amy took out her Piko-Piko hammer and threw one soft ball up in the air. "Take this!" With a swing the speed of Sonic's, the soft ball took launch at the target with perfect accuracy.

_Oh crap,_ Sonic thoughts raced in a list of -what he thought was- final seconds of life.

An enormous sound erupted. Everyone looked up wondering if someone was planning an attack. Other looked around to see if they could catch a glimpse of Sonic running at full speed.

Sonic opened his eyes, which were squeezed tight in fear. _Wait a second. I'm…alive? Or dry for that matter._ Sonic looked around to see why he has lived from his so called life threatening situation.

About five feet from the target, a baseball glove with a large hole in the center was extended by a metal coil. The soft ball was directly underneath the broken glove that was strong enough to stop the ball. "Umm, Amy…" Tails began, afraid of being hit by the Piko-Piko hammer Amy was still holding. "You aren't allowed to use a bat, or hammer in this case, to hit the target."

Tail began to return the coil to him. Amy sighed. "I'm just not good at this game. I wish someone could dunk Sonic for me." Amy crossed her arms and pouted. "Well, you do have 5 more throws. If someone passes by they can do your remaining tries. If not, you can just finish your throws." Tails explained.

Amy looked around the fair. There had to be someone who could dunk Sonic. Amy sighed in defeat after a few minutes. "I guess there's no one around here who's gonna be able to dunk Sonic."

"Oh really?" A mysterious voice shouted from the opposite way everyone was facing.

"I see, Faker there thinks he can sink me." Sonic called loud enough for Shadow to hear. Shadow approached the dunk tank. "So, Faker, you are doubting my ability–the Ultimate Lifeform's ability-to defeat this simple game?"

Sonic smirked. "That is exactly what I am saying. I haven't been dunk once today and I don't plan on going into this, death pit, any time soon."

"Sonic, I've already told you, the tank in only 3ft deep! You can stand up in it and get out of it perfectly fine!" Tails shouted to remind Sonic once more. "Prove it!" Sonic shouted, doubting Tails again.

"Hey Shadow, be sure to dunk Sonic so he'll believe he's not in danger." Tails whispered. "Yeah, yeah, whatever." Shadow took one soft ball in his hand and wound up for the throw.

"Come on Faker! I've seen Luigi with better form!" Sonic had done it this time. Since the beginning of the Summer Olympics and Winter Olympics, Shadow had been truly embarrassed that, of all people, Luigi was his rival.

Shadow's eye didn't twitch, but it should have. His rage was built enough, just by that one comment, to send Sonic into the ocean.

"You're in for it now!" Shadow launched for the soft ball, but completely missed the target.

"That all you got?" Sonic taunted. "Wait for it." Shadow's soft ball bounced of the fence behind the dunk tank and back toward Shadow. Even without moving, the soft ball missed Shadow and aimed back at the fence.

"SPLASH!" Finally, after a long 55 minutes, Sonic the Hedgehog was dunked.

"Umm, is that allowed?" Amy asked. "Why not? Shadow did pay to put Sonic in the dunk tank." Tails said.

"Hey! I thought you didn't take any money from anyone to put me in this death trap!" Sonic said once he emerged from the dunk tank.

Sonic rushed out of the dunk tank and chased Tails. Amy quickly took out her Piko-Piko hammer and knocked Sonic unconscious.

"Run Tails! You have 5 minutes! Run! And fly!" Taking Amy's advice, Tails flew out.

Out somewhere, somewhere where Tails would be safe until Sonic forgot.

Shadow looked in the direction where Tails flew with Amy. "How pathetic."

* * *

><p>AN: How'd you guys and gals like it? My first Sonic fic, tell me what you think and if everyone was in character. (Besides Tails taking the bribes) If you're wondering about Shadows last quote, he just thinks it's pathetic that Tails feels the need to run to feel safe.

Peace out girl scouts!

Disclaimer: I don't own Sonic the Hedgehog games/series/anything else.


End file.
